Hubungan Tanpa Status
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Hubungan tanpa status yang membawa luka di hati Sena. Mungkin lebih baik menangis sekarang dari pada menangis lebih keras besok. Warning: OOC, GaJe, shounen-ai. Don't like don't read. RnR please


~Hubungan Tanpa Status~

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story: Aoi Misora.

Warning: OOC, gaje, shounen-ai! If you don't like, don't read!

Ooo00ooO

Sena memandang lapangan hijau di hadapannya dengan galau. Hatinya sekarang sedang resah. Sena pikir, dengan datang ke lapangan amefuto hatinya akan tenang. Tapi dia salah. Tindakan itu malah membuat memorinya tentang amefuto kembali. Dia teringat tentang teman-teman setimnya, orang-orang yang setia mendukungnya di bangku penonton, cheerleaders yang tak henti-hentinya bersorak menyemangati, manajer ramah dan baik hati yang juga kakak-berbeda-ibunya, sang kapten licik yang selalu memikirkan strategi gila namun brilian...

San kapten tim Deimon, Hiruma Youichi...

Sena bergumam tidak jelas ketika nama itu terlintas di pikirannya. Hari ini dia tidak ingin mengingat kaptennya sewaktu dia masih bermain amefuto di SMA. Sekarang dia sudah kuliah dan berarti kenangan amefuto itu sudah lama sekali.

Sena menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika dia bertemu Hiruma lagi di universitas. Kebetulan yang sebenarnya ingin sekali Sena hindari, karena tidak ingin menjadi budak-tanpa-gaji oleh Hiruma.

Entah kenapa, kenyataan yang terjadi sama sekali berbeda dari pikiran Sena. Dia menjadi lebih dekat dengan mantan kaptennya itu. Setiap akhir pekan, Hiruma selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Entah itu nonton, makan di restoran, ke toko buku, atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di taman. Kedengarannya seperti kencan di akhir pekan seperti pasangan lainnya. Tapi Hiruma tidak pernah berkata bahwa mereka akan kencan, sebagai gantinya dia akan berkata 'jalan-jalan untuk melepas penat.'

Satu yang Hiruma tidak tahu, kalau Sena berharap mereka tidak sekedar jalan-jalan biasa, tapi kencan.

Masalahnya sekarang, mereka belum jadian. Sena bahkan tidak mengetahui perasaan Hiruma padanya. Sekarang yang ada hanya ketidakpastian hubungannya dengan Hiruma. Sena sudah menunggu sangat lama pernyataan cinta Hiruma. Bahkan di beberapa kesempatan dia ingin menyatakan cintanya. Tapi Hiruma selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Membuat Sena tersenyum hambar.

Hubungannya dengan Hiruma sangat tidak jelas. Terkadang Hiruma selalu menjaganya, memastikan Sena selalu aman dalam pelukannya. Tapi dia juga mengacuhkan Sena, dan selalu menghindari topik 'menyatakan cinta'. Sena bingung akan masa depan hubungannya. Hanya akan menjadi hubungan pertemanan biasa atau hubungan yang lebih serius. Menjadi sepasang kekasih contohnya?

''Hei kuso chibi.'' Terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang Sena. Terdengar familier di telinga Sena, tapi tetap saja pemuda cantik itu telonjak kaget.

''Hiruma-san, jangan suka mengagetkan orang seperti itu,'' ucap Sena. Hiruma hanya menyeringai dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Sena.

''Kau sedang apa?'' tanya Hiruma.

''Memikirkan hubungan kita.''

Sadar Sena sedang memulai topik yang tidak disukainya, Hiruma buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. ''Eh, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke...''

''Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hiruma-san. Aku ingin semuanya jelas hari ini,'' ucap Sena tegas. Belum pernah dia seberani ini dengan Hiruma.

''Ayolah, jangan mulai lagi.''

''Aku bosan,'' ucap Sena parau. Tetes demi tetes air mata tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia terisak. Hiruma tampak kebingungan melihat Sena yang menangis. Dia tidak mengira Sena akan menangis sekarang.

''Aku bosan begini terus Hiruma-san,'' lanjut Sena. ''Aku ingin semuanya jelas. Aku tidak mau terluka ketika aku sudah terlanjur menyayangimu. Sekarang kita perjelas hubungan kita. Lebih baik aku menangis hari ini dari pada harus menangis lebih keras besok.''

''Aku tidak paham arah pembicaraan ini, chibi,'' ucap Hiruma. Dari suaranya dia terdengar putus asa. Sebenarnya Hiruma paham, namun dia masih mengulur-ulur waktu untuk mengganti topik lain.

''Kau tidak paham?'' Sena tersenyum getir. ''Lebih singkatnya, apa kau menganggapku teman biasa atau seseorang yang istimewa?''

Hiruma terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Otaknya yang jenius tidak menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan semacam ini.

''Apa jawabanmu Hiruma-san?''

''Aku sendiri bingung,'' ucap Hiruma akhirnya. ''Aku tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku padamu. Terlalu rumit.''

Sena mendesah kecewa. Dia sudah menebak kejadiannya akan seperti ini.

''Jadi?'' kejar Sena. ''Kau menganggapku apa Hiruma-san?''

''Aku tidak tahu!'' Hiruma berteriak frustasi. ''Di satu sisi, aku ingin mencintaimu, tapi di sisi lain, aku harus balas budi pada wanita sialan itu.''

''Wanita sialan?''

''Anezaki Mamori,'' jelas Hiruma. ''Dia dulu pernah menolongku masalah... well, kupikir kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas aku berhutang budi padanya.''

''Jadi begitu.'' Sena tersenyum pahit. ''Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?''

''kudengar dia menyukaiku.'' Hiruma melanjutkan ceritanya. ''Kupikir, dengan balas mencintainya, maka hutang balas budiku lunas. Jadi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu.''

''Sudah kuduga,'' ucap Sena. ''Kalau begitu, hubungan kita selama ini hanya pertemanan biasa ya?''

''Tapi sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu, kuso chibi.''

''Sekarang terserah padamu,'' kata Sena. Matanya tidak lepas dari lapangan hijau di depannya. ''Aku akan menunggumu kalau kau memilih untuk mencintaiku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus-terusan menunggu. Mungkin aku sudah ada yang punya kalau kau tetap tidak punya pendirian seperti ini.'' Sena mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hiruma. ''Selamat tinggal Hiruma-san, semoga kau bahagia bersama Mamori-neesan. Dia wanita yang baik, lho.''

Hiruma menatap kepergian Sena dengan sedih. Separah inikah dirinya hingga membiarkan orang yang dia cintai pergi begitu saja? Hanya karena dia tidak punya pendirian?

Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Hiruma ingin sekali memeluk Sena dan berkata bahwa dia mencintainya. Kalau perlu berteriak. Tapi itu mungkin hanya terjadi dalam pikiran Hiruma. Sekarang dia sudah memilih Mamori. Dan tidak bisa kembali pada Sena.

Di lain pihak, Sena berjalan pergi dengan hati sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menguatkan hatinya. Dan sekarang dia tidak ingin terlihat konyol hanya karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sebenarnya tidak juga, karena Hiruma juga mencintainya. Tapi dia lebih memilih Mamori, jadi intinya sama saja kan?

Sena mengangkat kepalanya. Sekarang sudah jelas hubungan antara dia dan Hiruma. Selesai sudah hubungan tanpa statusnya. Kebenaran sudah terungkap dan air mata menunggu untuk menetes. Kebohongan sudah tidak ada, berganti dengan kekosongan hati yang melanda Sena.

Kedua orang itu sama-sama tidak rela untuk berpisah, namun takdir berkata lain. Mereka juga tidak akan tahu permainan cinta apa lagi yang akan takdir mainkan untuk mereka.

Ooo00ooO

Music ending: Coba Katakan- Maliq & D'Essential.

Author note:

Entah kenapa saya bikin fic gaje kayak gini. Mungkin gara-gara otak saya yang lagi mampet. Hahaha...

Sebenarnya, fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah cinta saya sendiri. Tapi ngga semuanya, kok. ^^

Oke, saya tunggu review di sini dengan tenang. Silahkan mereview minna-san. Flame juga boleh.

^_~

Aoi Misora


End file.
